You are and always will be my one true love
by ilovereadingfanfiction
Summary: Lizze leaves her friends, family, and even Gordo and goes to a different Country for college. While shes there 10 years later she finds out that she cant live without the love of her life..while somewhere her love is feeling the same way.LG please read an


A.N: Hey guys!! well...this is my first fanfic...actually it kinda isnt...its my first one for Lizzie McGuire..so be brave read at own risks!!lol im joking. anyways i dont own anything that i dont truly own blah blah blah..u guys have all heard this before so i own nothing!! anyways have fun reading enjoy and remember please read and review cause i have for u guys...several times.!  
  
Chapter One: How She Left  
  
Lizzie Mcguire the lovely beautiful Lizzie Mcguire was leaving Hilldrige forever,  
and the talented and wise David Gordon could do nothing about it, his best friend and the girl he loved was leaving him and all her friends behind.  
  
Lizzie's pov:  
I'm only 18, I can change my life still right? Gordo my beloved Gordo I will miss you so much. Miranda you were the greatest best friend I could even have dreamed of but you guys Ican't live like thi, i just wish you could understand bot of you. She thought to herself how can I tell my friends how I really feel my true feelings toward them.  
  
She thought to herself for a while and finally she knew what to do, she decided to write a letter explaining what she truly felt towards her best friends and expesically towards Gordo.  
As she wrote she read into her head exactly what she was writing making sure that everything was perfect, she couldnt leave out one little thought.  
Dear Miranda and Gordo expecially Gordo,  
I'm eighteen years old, and I have decided to leave. I know what your thinking... Leave why? Well the answer is because my life is useless here. I have been running after a dream that I can't catch in Hilldrige a dream that is impossable to catch here and I have finally learned that after many years. And now since I am eighteen I have decided to go to College somewhere in a completely different Country. Gordo I have one thing to say to you though I love you. Ya I no thanks for saying that now McGuire after your gone but honestly Gordo I don't think I could have taken your reaction good or bad if I was there. Bad I would have just broke down and cried and good I still would have broke down and cried because unfortuantly I still would have had to leave. I'll always remember the memories we all shared us going to the Clover and Daisy show in junior high. When matt was in love with Miranda, Rome, our first day of highschool, our trip to disneyland together, prom, and of course graduation. Gordo watching you make your speech as Valedictorian was amazing. Well you guys we finally did it though were out of highschool and moving on to college and university. and this is my time to say goodbye. Thank you guys for being the best friends I have ever had and showing me what true friendship is, for showing me what true love was because Gordo I have never loved someone as much as I love you and i never will. As much as you guys don't belive me I am going to miss you so much it hurts when I write this. So goodbye one day we will meet again hopefully sooner then later.  
Your best friend and true love  
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire  
  
Lizzie folded up the peice of paper and put it into an envelope then marked the words Miranda and Gordo on the front. She then slipped it into her bag. Her mother then knocked on the door and asked if she could come in as Lizzie said ya her mother asked if she was ready to go.  
"Mom can we drop by Miranda's house first I have somthing to put in her mailbox?" asked Lizzie  
"sure just we have to be quick you can't miss your plane"  
as they left their house and made their way into the Sanchez's driveway Lizzie began to cry "How much I'm going to miss coming her and telling Miranda what Gordo said to her that day" she thought.  
she open the car door jumped out and ran to Miranda's mailbox placing the letter inside "goodbye" she thought , I'll never forget ether of you, please remember me.  
  
A.N: Ok guys, the first chapter is short cause I honestly just want to know what you guys think be4 i go on i no i have very bad spelling so dont write me about that but i am honestly sorry for that.! cant help it though i tried. Anyways please read and reveiw and i will keep writing Luv u all!


End file.
